walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 1: Days Gone Bye
Volume 1: Days Gone Bye Volume 1 Contains issue # 1-6. The story follows and starts here with Rick Grimes and Survivers trying to survive a Zombie Apocalypse. Plot: The Story firsts starts before the zombie outbreak, Police officer Rick Grimes and Shane are in a shot out with a prisioner who escaped the jail and in the shot out, Rick is shot in the Chest and put in Coma. A month later, Rick wakes up in the hospital. He gets up, gets dressed and walks out of his hospital room, he is suprised that the hospital is abanded and walks by an elevator. The elevator opens and a corpse falls out of the elevator. Rick comes to a door that has a block of wood keeping the door shut, he removes the block and opens the door, Rick finds a bunch of zombies and they start walking toward him and one lunges at Rick and they fall down a set of stairs and the zombie gets decapitated. Rick leaves the hospital and finds a bicycle, Rick walks toward the bike and finds a zombie that has no more remains but its bones and Rick breaks down. Shortly after, Rick gets to his house and finds his house looted and his family, Lori and Carl gone. Rick walks out of his house and gets hit in the head with a shovel by a kid and tells his dad, his dad tell the kid that Rick isn't a Zombie. Rick wakes up shortly and he has dinner with the man, whos name is Morgan Jones and his sons name is Duane. Morgan explains what happen a month ago and finds out Rick was in Coma. Rick finds out that before the media shut down that the government told everyone to relocate to major cities and thinks that Lori toke Carl to Atlanta were her parents live so Rick, Morgan and Duane go to the police station to get supplies. Rick gives Morgan and Duane some guns and a police car. Once they leave Rick Leaves his home town to Atlanta. Ricks car breaks down on the way to Atlanta some he walks to a house for some gas, in the house he find a family who have been shot in the head so Rick goes to the barn where he finds a horse so he gets the horse ready and before he leaves he grabs a axe and they leave. Rick talks to the horse and starts thinking about good old times, Rick realizes that thinking about good old times makes the outbreak seem worse. Rick finally gets to Atlanta and enters the city where he gets attacked by zombies and he watchs his horse get eatin so he starts shotting the zombies and he runs into an ally where he meets Glenn. Glenn tells Rick to stop using his gun and to follow him. Rick and Glenn exit the city safely where Rick thinks his family has died and Glenn tells him that the camp he is staying at has all kinds of people and one guy made it out of Atlanta alive. When Rick and Glenn get to the camp, Rick finds his family and Shane there and they have a reunion. The Others Survivers are Allen, Dale, Jim, Carol, Sophia, Amy, Andrea, Donna, Billy and Ben. Lory explanes what happened and they came to Atlanta but couldn't enter so they set up camp and more survivers came. The next day, Dale tells Rick to becareful around Shane because he thinks Shane is in love with Lori and Shane isn't happy about Rick being back. Rick and Shane go hunting well the women, exept the kids, Amy and Andrea go do laundry, meanwhile Rick and Shane study a Zombie eatting a deer. Then the women finish the laundry they go back to the came and a zombie attacks them, but Dale decapicate it but its head is still functioning, meanwhile while the zombie Rick and Shane were Studying attack them and Rick hits it in the head with the axe, the two men hear a gun shot and run back to the camp where they find out there was an attack.and it is revealed that Shane does love Lori when it shows him looking at Rick and Lori hugging. Later that night Rick and Shane talk about moving the camp and Shane tells him that they aren't moving the camp because if the government started cleaning the outbreak out, the government would find them if they were close to a major city. The next day Rick asks Glenn if he could come with him to get supplies in Atlanta so they could get guns for everyone so Glenn asks Jim if there were any gun stores close to the end of town so Glenn gets a map and they start walking to Atlanta and Rick asks whats with Jim and Glenn tells Rick that Jim was the guy who made it out of Atlanta but he saw his family get ripped apart and eatin. Glenn then tells Rick that the gun store is five blocks from where he found Rick and Rick dismembers a corpse he killed earler and he thinks its the smell that tells the zombies from the living people, they wipe the body parts all over themselves and they walk into Atlanta and it works so they go deeper into Atlanta where they find out that it was worse in there. They get to the gun store and get the guns they need and leave, when they leave they gun store it starts to rain and the rain washes of the smell so the zombies start to attack them, back at the camp Shane and Lori talk about Rick going into the city and Shane tells her that Rick won't make it out and Shane hints that they had sex when Rick was in the hospital and Lori tells Shane that it was a mistake. The next day they have target practice with the guns Rick and Glenn brought back, Andrea proves that she is the best shooter in the group. They return to the camp and at night they talk about what they did before they outbreak and Amy goes to the RV to go pee and to get napkins and she sees a zombie and backs up into another zombie which bites her in the neak and Amy dies and the Survivers start killing the Zombies and a zombie almost killed Lori but Carl shoot it before it did. Jim attacks a zombie and yell at it saying it killed his family. When all the zombies are dead Andrea shoots Amy in the head to prevent reanimation and it is revealed that Jim was bit in the arm when he killed the zombie. The next day they hold a furneral for Amy and Jim falls sick, when Jim is close to death, he tells Donna to bring him to Atlanta, meanwhile Rick, Shane and Carl go hunting and Carl tells Rick that they don't need as muck food because Amy is dead and Jim is to sick to eat and Shane yells at Rick saying it wasn't his fault. When they return Donna tells them what Jim wants so they bring him to Atlanta and he tells him to leave him there and maybe he will meet his family again. The next day they wake up and Shane tells Rick to get ready to go hunting and Rick tells Carl to stay so he and Shane could talk and Shane starts yelling at Rick and then he punches Rick and then Lori punches Shane and they Shane snaps and runs of and Rick follows him and Carl follows Rick. Rick gets Shanes attention and Shane starts yelling random stuff at Rick about how he just lost his respect and how "she" (hes talking about Lori) would have changed and loved him so then Shane gets ready to shot Rick saying that its the only way when Carl shoots Shane in the neck and Shane choking on his own blood and dies. The book ends with Carl saying "It's not the same as killing the '''Dead''' ones, daddy" and Rick replying "It never '''Should '''be, son, It never should be." Characters: *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Shane *Glenn *Allen Hellions *Donna Hellions *Billy and Ben Hellions *Amy *Andrea *Carol *Sophia *Jim *Dale